SPR File: South Carolina
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: SPR have no more cases in Japan, but what happens when Naru decides to go to South Carolina when they here of a girl being pushed off the roof of a hotel? What is the secret that not even she knows? Is Lin falling for her? LinXOC NaruXMai R&R please!
1. The Beginning Part 1

The Beginning

**~I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters~**

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I haven't read the Manga for this. I've only seen the anime. So sorry if I get something wrong. And the characters might be a little OOC… Sorry if that happens…**

…May 6th…

Mai walked into Naru's office with his tea as usual. She saw he was on the phone and left the drink on his desk. As Mai walked out of the room she thought back to when they first met and smiled a bit. She walked to the sitting room to see John, Monk, Masako, and Ayako there.

"Hey" Mai greeted cheerfully. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You tell us" Ayako said.

"Naru just called us and said to come over right away." John explained.

"He's in his office with Lin" Mai replied. "He was on the phone and Lin was on the computer." Mai finished with a sigh. "We haven't been getting much work around here, so maybe we got a job."

"Yeah" Monk started. "I hope nothing bad happened."

Naru walked into the room with Lin by his side.

"You all must be wondering what you're doing here" Naru started.

"No, we just wanted to come and say 'hi'" Ayako said sarcastically and Monk snickered.

"Like I was saying" Naru glared at Ayako. "You all know that we haven't been getting much work lately"

"Get to the point Naru" Monk urged.

"I'll cut to the point" Naru turned his glare to Monk. "We got a job" Every started to cheer. "In South Carolina" Everyone looked at Naru like he grew a second head.

"Why are we going to South Carolina?" John asked.

"Because there has been a lot of paranormal activity" Naru explained.

"Like what?" Monk asked.

"Recently a girl was pushed off the roof of a hotel" Naru started. "She claims she saw a man standing on the roof and he disappeared into thin air." Everyone looked shell shocked for a moment.

"Anything else?" Ayako asked.

"Things move, people get pushed and slapped, and some claim they've heard voices." Naru informed.

… A few days later…

Once the plane landed in South Carolina they all got off. But they learned something interesting…

"Monk, I didn't know you were afraid of heights" Mai said to the man hugging the ground.

"How could you not?" Monk asked getting up from the ground. "If you fall then it's over!"

"Whatever" Ayako rolled her eyes.

"Let's go" Naru said while walking down the street.

"Wait Naru!" Mai and the others ran towards him. "Where are you going?" They caught up to him.

"The hotel" He replied.

"Where is it?" John asked.

"Right there" Naru said while pointing to the hotel. They walked into the hotel to see a woman at the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Ruth Mockie" She pointed to a small staircase leading to a door. Naru knocked on the door. They heard some bangs and someone curse. The door opened to reveal a very pissed off woman.

"What the Hell do you want?" The nineteen year old asked.

"We are here to investigate the paranormal activity in the Hotel" Naru informed. "Are you Ruth?"

"No dip" Ruth replied. Monk, Mai, and Ayako couldn't help but snicker at her sarcasm. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Nine O'clock" Naru replied.

"Exactly, it's too damn early for this crap!" Ruth stomped into the room. Everyone fallowed her into the room. They were amazed to see a whole living environment. "I'll show you to HQ" She walked to a door at the end of the hallway. She opened the doors to reveal a room full of monitors and other things. They all gawked at the room while Ruth smiled proudly.

"How'd you" Monk looked to her.

"You didn't think I was just a hillbilly-hick, did you?" Ruth smirked. "I'm a ghost hunter! I got all this stuff from a friend of mine." Ruth folded her arms and smiled.

"Impressive" Naru looked at all the monitors. "What are all of these rooms?"

"All the rooms of the hotel" Ruth said while walking over to the wall of monitors. "All the activity is in four rooms." Ruth pulled out a pointing stick out of nowhere. "In room 206 a lot of people get hit, shoved, and bitten. In room 117 single men get flirted with-"

"I know where I'm staying tonight" Monk was then hit with the stick.

"No interrupting!" Ruth sighed and went back to what she was doing. "In room 18 people hear their loved ones calling their names, calling for help, and screaming. And last but not least, room 266, on the top floor, is where I was pushed out the window, onto the roof, and off the building." Ruth sighed while rubbing a scar on her arm.

"Masako, do you sense anything?" Naru asked. Masako looked grim.

"I can barely sense anything but there's something." Masako replied. "Maybe I can get a better sense in the rooms." Naru looked at Ruth.

"Can you show us to the rooms?" Ruth sighed at the question.

"I guess but I haven't been able to get into room 266." Ruth cringed at the memory.

…Ruth's POV…

I walked up the stairs to the main lobby with the others behind me. I waved at Nancy at the desk as we walked up the stairs to the second floor. I stopped in the middle of the stairs. I sense something… but what is it? It's coming from _that _room… I took off running as fast as I could. Everyone chased after me.

"What the Hell!" Monk yelled.

"I sense something up ahead!" I yelled. "I think it's a ghost but I can't sure!"

"She's right!" Masako yelled. "I sense an angry spirit!"

I ran as fast as my two bare (Yes I was bare footed) feet could take me. Sadly I went to turn too early and slammed my side into the wall. Before anything could be done I started running again. We ran to the third floor to get to the room. Once I got there I slid to a stop. I saw a man tearing the room apart, looking for something.

Something snapped and I charged in. While his back was turned I went to kick it but he dodged. He glared at me.

"You just don't know when to give up" He hissed.

I kept trying to kick him but he kept dodging. I tried to kick his stomach but he grabbed my ankle and twisted it. I couldn't help but whimper in pain. Wait a minute I can't feel his hands. Is he the ghost? Crap he's strong.

He threw me to the wall and I hit it with a thump. While I sat on the ground I saw him disappear and reappear in front me. He grabbed my neck and slammed me back into the wall. I tried to scream but couldn't. I heard an ear piercing whistle and a few lights came and attacked the man. He disappeared as did the lights. The others ran to me while I gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" Monk asked. I nodded.

"What were those?" I asked in somewhat a panic tone.

"My shikigami" Lin replied. I sighed and got up. I limped to the door.

"You shouldn't walk on that ankle" Monk informed me.

"I've had worst injuries!" I yelled from the hallway. We all walked, in my case limped, back to base. Once we got there Naru started barking orders.

"Lin, go check the monitors and see if we got that on film." Naru commanded. Lin nodded and walked to HQ. "Monk and father Brown will do some exorcisms in the rooms. Ayako and Mai will check room 18 and Masako and I will check rooms 117 and 206."

"What about me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

"I just got in a fight with a ghost!" I said very loudly. "And lost! I'm in this with you one way or another!" Naru sighed.

"It's too dangerous for someone who can't protect herself" Naru informed me. An anime vein popped up on my head.

"I bet I could knock you out!" I yelled.

"Fine if you can knock me out then you can be part of the investigation" I smirked while walking to the kitchen. I grabbed my favorite frying pan and walked back to the living room. I hid the frying pan behind my back as walked towards Naru. Before he did anything I smacked him with the frying pan. He went down very easily. I smiled and walked away.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to that" Ayako and Monk praised me. I smiled and threw the frying pan back into the kitchen. I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I need to go for a walk" I said causally.

"Maybe you should put some shoes on." Mai suggested. I shrugged.

"Naw, they just slow me down." I walked out the door, up the stairs, and through the lobby. I walked down the street humming to myself when I felt a rock hit my head. I whipped my head around to glare at whoever did that. I glared at my enemy, Kathleen.

"Hello, ghost-girl" She smirked. "I heard you were pushed off the roof of the hotel… To bad you lived."

"Bitch" I said simply. "You want a fight or something?"

"Actually yes" She smiled. "Boys, come on out." Two jocks came out of an alleyway and I sighed. Wonder what's going to happen when I get back…

…

I walked down the stairs and cracked the door open far enough for me to look inside. I saw no one so I walked in and walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of steak and put in on my black eye.

"That's gonna leave a mark" I sighed as I walked to the living room to see everybody. "Err… Hello everybody"

"What happened to your eye?" Monk asked. I sighed.

"I got in a fight with a prep and two jocks." I smiled. "And won"

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" Mai asked. I shook my head.

"I just got some bruises is all."

"You're staying with Lin at HQ" Naru informed me. I could see a small bump on Naru's head.

"Whatever" I sighed. "I'm taking a nap" I took the meat back to the fridge and walked back in. "I just remembered, there are two guest rooms down here. Each as three beds. So one person as to sleep on the other cot in my room." I waved at them as I went to my room to take a nap.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling until sleep consumed me…

…

_I ran to the hotel as fan as I could. I looked back to the mob behind me. _

"_What do you what with me!" I yelled. "I didn't do anything!" Tears poured down face as I ran. "Mom! Dad! Help me!" I ran into the hotel and to room 18…_

…

_He slapped me. Again and again. I looked up at the man. His smile was wicked. I backed up to the wall and felt around for something… anything… I picked up a knife and threw it at the man. It hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground as I ran out the room. Looked back at room 206 one last time…_

…

_I looked out the window. My heart was soar. _

"_Where are you my love?" I asked. "Please come home soon." _

_I walked out of room 117…_

…

_I ran from him. I looked back to see him behind me. I ran into room 266. He came as well._

"_Is this it brother?" I asked the man._

"_Yes sister" He smirked. "A fight to the death" I got into fighting stance. We fought long and hard. He pulled out a knife and stuck it in my heart…_

…

I sat up screaming. I also thrashed around until fell out of the bed. The door to my room flew open. Out of reflex I threw a book but missed horribly. Lin walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked in monotone.

"I'm fine" I sighed. "Just a bad dream" We both walked out of my room and into HQ. "What time is it?"

"About midnight" He replied.

"Where are the others?"

"Investigating"

"You want some tea?" I asked. He nodded in response. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed the pitcher of tea and poured it into two cups. I also put some ice in them. I grabbed the cups and walked back to HQ. I put a cup on the desk in front of Lin. He just stared at it.

"What?" I asked him.

"What is this?" He asked me.

"Sweet tea" I said simply. "I don't have any other tea" He cautiously took a sip. I guess he liked it. We drank our tea silently as we watched the others.

…

Mai and Ayako walked into room 18.

"Can you sense anything?" Mai asked.

"I can't tell" Ayako replied.

"_Help Ayako! Help!" _A female voice called out.

"M-mother?" Ayako looked around the room looking for the source.

"_Mai! The spirit is too strong!" _Naru's voice rang through the room. _"Help me!"_

"Naru!" Mai called out.

…

"John, you there?" I asked into a walky-talky.

"_What is it, mate?" _His Australian accent came through.

"John, we need you in room 18" I replied.

"_I'll be there in a few minutes." _I sighed as I looked to the screen again.

…

John came into the room.

"John, we need you to do an exorcism" Ayako informed. "This ghost is playing with us."

"Got it" John nodded. John did the exorcism with holy water. A teenaged girl with bright red curly hair walked out. She also had bright green eyes. But the rest of her body was gray and transparent.

"_Big brother?" _She called out. _"Mother? Father? Why did they call me a witch?" _She looked very sad as she looked around.

"You do not belong here anymore" John said to the young ghost. "Go to where you belong." The young girl looked up and a bright light could be seen. She looked back to the three and smiled.

"Thank you" She thanked. "My name is Angel Rose" She smiled as she disappeared.

…

I grabbed my laptop and looked her up.

"Found something" I said. Lin looked at me. "It says that Angel Rose was a teenager that could cure any illness with herbs. The town's folk formed a mob and chased her down into this hotel… Into room 18…" I stopped for a moment. "They killed her for witch craft when she did nothing at all." We looked back to the monitors.

…

Masako and Naru walked into room 206. Masako put the sleeve of her kimono to her mouth.

"I sense a violent spirit." She informed. "It wants revenge." She was then pushed by an invisible force into a wall.

"Masako!" Naru called out. He tried to run towards her but was also pushed.

…

Lin got up to help them. As he ran to the door I jumped on his back.

"He said not to leave the room!" I yelled while holding on for dear life. "Please don't kill me but it was Naru's idea." He tried to shake me off his back but I held on. Soon I fell off but I grabbed his leg.

"Let go!"

"Hell no!" I grabbed the walky-talky off my belt and pressed the button. "Come in Monk"

"_What is it, Ruth?" _He asked.

"Monk, go to room 206 and help Masako and Naru!" I yelled. Lin slammed me against the door frame. "OW, damn you Lin!"

"_You ok, Ruth?" _The monk asked.

"Just hurry up! I can't restrain Lin any longer!" I yelled. Once Monk came into view on the screen Lin sat down and I started to plan Naru's death.

…

Monk ran in chanting his chant. A ghost came into view. The ghost was a man with black hair and blood red eyes. He looked like a monster holding a knife. Monk chanted his chant once again. Monk held his hand out with the prayer beads. The monster was destroyed and the others were safe.

…

Lin took a sigh of relief and I smirked. I got on my laptop and did another search but this time on the hotel.

"Here we go" Lin looked over my shoulder to look at the page. "It says here that a while back a man with black hair would rape then kill young girls. When he came to this town he kidnapped a woman named Kate. She stabbed him in the chest with a knife in the room. And the room was room 206." I sighed as I looked back to the monitors.

"_Ruth we're heading back" _Naru's voice rang out.

"Got it" I said back into the walky-talky. "We'll take care of rooms 117 and 266 later…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Victoria: Longest chapter ever!**

**Vicky: of all of your fanfics, this is the longest chapter… Dang**

**Victoria: Please tell what you think! ^^**

**Vicky: But please don't flame… Victoria can't handle it…**

**Victoria: I will send all the ghosts in my house after you!**

**Vicky: R&R Thanks! **


	2. The Beginning Part 2

The Beginning Part 2

**~I only own my OCs and the plot~**

…May, day 1, night…

We all sat in the living room discussing what to do next.

"I say we take down room 117 first." I suggested. "It'll take everyone to take out the ghost in room 266"

"We'll get started after a nights rest." I nodded at Naru's comment. I got up and stretched. I walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Monk asked.

"I'm going to the grocery store to buy some _Monster _energy drinks for tomorrow night." I said while walking upstairs.

…

I walked back in with two cases of _Monster. _Monk looked up from the TV and smiled at me.

"Welcome back" He greeted.

"Hey" I replied. I took the cases to the kitchen and put them in the fridge. "Where are the others at?" I asked once I came back.

"They went to bed" I nodded. "And we drew straws to see who got to stay in your room."

"Kay, well I'm going to bed." I stated while walking to my room. I opened my door to see Lin, on the cot next to my bed, reading a book. Now normally I wouldn't have cared but he was shirtless. I quickly stopped myself from drooling and walked over to my bed.

"Good night" Lin called out while turning a page.

"Night" I called back before falling asleep.

…Normal POV…

Lin fell asleep that night but woke to Ruth laughing in her sleep. It wasn't just a laugh, but it was an evil little laugh. Once she stopped he went back to sleep. The next morning he woke up first and walked into the living room. Soon Naru and Monk came as well. By ten O'clock every one, besides Ruth, was in the living room. Ruth soon came in.

"No one talk to me until I have my waffles" Ruth growled when Monk went to open his mouth. She walked to the kitchen to make said waffles when pounding at the door made her stop. "WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD BE HERE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" She yelled. She stomped to the door and threw it open to reveal a man. He had black messy hair, dark blue eyes. He pretty much looked like he jumped off the cover of a magazine. Ruth growled very loudly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Ruth yelled at the man.

"I'm here for breakfast!" He yelled back. Ruth screamed in frustration and stomped back into the kitchen. He walked into the living room to see everybody. "Ruth, who are these people?" He yelled.

"They're the ghost hunters from Japan!" Ruth's voice floated from the kitchen. He smiled.

"Well in that case" He started. "My name is Randy and I'm the older brother of the monster in the kitchen."

"SHUT UP!" Ruth yelled. After awhile of talking and Randy flirting with Mai, Masako, and Ayako, they could Ruth start singing _Bird Song _by _Florence and the machine_.

"_Well I didn't tell anyone but a bird flew by  
>so what I done is set up a nest outside<br>and he sang about what I'd become_

_He sang so loud, sang so clear  
>I was afraid all the neighbors would hear<br>so I invited him in just to reason with him  
>I promised I wouldn't do it again<em>

_But he sang  
>louder and louder inside the house<br>and now I couldn't get him out  
>so I trapped him under a <em>_cardboard box__  
>stood on it to make it stop<br>I picked up the bird and above the din  
>I said that's the last time you'll ever sing<br>Held him down, broke his neck  
>taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget<em>

_But in my dreams began to hear  
>the old familiar<br>tweet, tweet, tweet," _

It was at this time Randy put two couch pillows to his ears.

"_I opened my mouth to scream and shout  
>and I waved my arms and flapped about<br>but I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout  
>couldn't scream and I couldn't shout<em>

_I opened my mouth to scream and shout  
>and I waved my arms and flapped about<br>but I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout  
>the song was coming from my mouth-" <em>

"You are one messed up chick!" Randy yelled before she could sing anymore.

"Shut up!" Ruth yelled while walking into the living room with a plate. "The waffles are done." After breakfast everyone went to the HQ to discuss what to do.

"Maybe the guys should do room 117 first." Mai suggested. I nodded in response.

"Randy should go with you" Ruth said. "He sends human girls running, so maybe he'll send the spirit off." Randy just flipped her off. In the end Monk, Lin, Naru, John, and Randy went into room 117.

…Ruth's POV…

I sighed as I watched the monitors. Masako was watching as well while Ayako and Mai played solitaire. My mind kept wondering to room 266. That is until I saw what my brother did…

…

Randy ran into the room with his shirt off, waving around.

"Come get me ghosty!" He yelled. Monk came in laughing at Randy's stupidity. The others just sighed at him.

"Randy, get on the bed" Naru commanded.

"Naru, I didn't know you were-" Naru cut Randy off.

"We are using you for bait" Naru explained. "The ghost will have to come out to flirt with you." Randy smiled broadly and laid on the bed.

"Uh guys?" The other looked to him. "I feel something touching my arm… and it's moving to my chest." They looked to see a hand on his chest.

"Father, do one of your exorcisms" John nodded.

"This feels weird…" Randy stated. John did his exorcism and the ghost became visible. She had dark curly hair, silver blue eyes, and was wearing a white gown. She was lying next to Randy with her arm wrapped around him.

"My love has returned." She smiled.

"He is not your love," John informed. "Your love his dead and so are you."

She growled and her eyes turned red as she clung to Randy. "He is my love and I will have him!"

"Randy, get away from there!" Monk yelled. He went to move but the ghost pinned Randy to the bed.

"You're not going to leave again." She said while getting on top of him. She pushed her lips onto his forcefully. She deepened the kiss while he struggled to get out of her hold. He pushed her off of him. When his hand hit her chest there was a bright light and she started to disappear. Once she was gone Randy just laid there.

"Are you ok?" John asked him. Randy didn't reply.

"Say something dude" Monk shook Randy.

"I was almost raped by a ghost?" Randy asked in barely a whisper.

…

I rolled on the ground laughing after watching the scene.

"What's so funny?" Ayako asked.

"Did you not just see what just happened?" I gasped out.

"What about it?"

"My brother was almost raped by a ghost!" Giggles consumed me once again.

"So?" Mai looked at me.

"So, that means I've got blackmail!" I grabbed the walky-talky. "You guys come regroup at HQ"

"_We never speak of this again, got it?" _Randy's voice rang out.

"No Randy, I've got blackmail now and I'll be using one day." I turned the walky-talky off so Randy could not yell at me. We were waiting in HQ for the others to come back when Masako, Mai, and I blacked out.

…

_I stood there staring at the man. Now I could see the man was Randy._

"_Is this it brother?" I asked him._

"_Yes sister" He smirked. "A fight to the death" I got into fighting stance._ _As we fought I was silently_ _prying_ _that it didn't end bad._

"_Brother, please stop this" I pleaded. "It doesn't have to be this way" _

"_And what?" He growled. "Have mother and father praise and love you, while they hate and abuse me?" He threw another punch. "I would rather die!"_

"_Brother, please" I pleaded some more. "Your hurting innocent people!" Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to punch him. "Please just stop and think about it-" _

"_Shut up!" He pulled a knife and stabbed it into my heart. I fell to my knees while gripping the knife. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to destroy" He said while walking towards the door._

"_With the last of my strength I seal away mine and my brother's souls in this knife." He ran towards me to stop me. "The day our reincarnations step into this room and find this knife our fight will continue…" His eye became lifeless as he fell onto the floor. I smiled as used the last of my strength to move forward. I laid myself down on the ground and hugged him as I cried. My soul left me and went into the knife…_

…

As I awoke I heard many voices.

"What do you mean she just collapsed!" I heard Randy yell.

"Same thing happened to Mai and Masako!" I heard Ayako reply. "They just collapsed!"

"Hey, Ruth is waking up" Monk informed. I opened my eyes to see Randy in front of me. Tears welled up in my eyes. I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. He held me as I cried.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. All I could do is sob. "Are mad because I was almost raped?" I pulled back from him to glare at him.

"Bastard" He smiled and pulled me back into his embrace.

"It's good to have you back." I struggled to break free.

"Let go you man-whore!" I yelled into his chest. He let me go to look at me.

"Where did you get 'man-whore' from?" He asked me. I looked to Mai and Masako completely ignoring Randy.

"Did you guys see it too?" I asked them.

"If you mean you and your brother killing each other, then yes." I nodded at Mai and looked to Masako who just nodded.

"But why did we all have the same dream?" I asked myself. Mai shrugged. "What time is it?" I asked the others.

"It's ten-thirty" Naru replied. I got up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to drink a _Monster _and go into room 266." I replied while I walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed said drink. I started to drink it and I started to get hyper. Randy walked into the room as well.

"Don't drink it all!" Randy snatched the drink out of my hands and drank some. We were both wide eyed and hyper. We ran out the door and up the stairs with everyone else on our trail. Once we got to the room we all stopped.

…Normal POV…

Randy and Ruth walked into the room with caution with the others. Ruth and Randy started to look through the room.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked.

"Looking for a knife- Aha!" Ruth held up a knife. It was the same knife from her dream… Randy grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Ruth dropped the knife and fell as well. Randy started to laugh evilly. He stood up and stared down at Ruth. A samurai sword with a black blade appeared in his had. He smiled evilly as he stood over Ruth. He brought the sword down to hit her head. A double broadsword blocked his attack. He growled and pulled back. Ruth stood up straight.

Ruth looked like her self but she looked more mature. She held two halves a double broadsword, one half in each hand. She got into fighting stance and glared at her brother.

"Brother, don't do this" Ruth's voice changed as well.

"Sorry little sister" Randy smiled evilly with the blood lust in his eyes. "I'm gonna destroy you once in for all!" He went to attack but she dodged.

"If that's how it's gonna be" She gripped the swords tightly. "Then I'll have to finish what I started…" Randy went to attack once again.

"Enough talk" He yelled. "It's time to fight!"

"Ayako!" Ruth called out.

"Uh yes?" Ayako looked confused.

"Go outside and use the trees to send my brother and myself to the other world." Ruth commanded.

"Oh no you don't!" Randy went to attack the others but a fox came through the window and tackled him to the ground. Ruth quickly ran in front of them and got into a defense stance.

"Get going!" She yelled at them.

"We can't just leave you here!" Monk yelled. Ruth glared at them through the corner of her eye.

"Kaiyo and I will keep Ichiro busy" Ruth yelled at them. The door slammed close by itself. Ruth smiled to her self. "This is it…"

…

As they stood in the forest behind the hotel, Ayako was getting ready to do her exorcism. Mai looked around and sighed. _This is just like when Naru was possessed and Ayako had to do this… _Mai thought to herself. When Ayako started the spirits of the trees started to come to life. They saw two spirits come out. One was white, meaning it was pure and the other was purple, meaning it was impure. They twisted around each other like they were fighting. Soon they disappeared and Ayako got up.

"Is it over?" Naru asked. Ayako nodded.

"The hotel has been purified" Ayako looked to the hotel. "Ruth and Randy should be alright."

They ran back into the hotel and to room 266 to find Ruth and Randy unconscious. The white fox from before was protecting Ruth and not letting anyone near her.

"We're not going to hurt her" Lin said in monotone. The fox stopped growling and looked at Lin.

"_Who are you?" _A voice said. They all looked to the fox.

"Did the fox just talk?" John asked. The fox glared at him.

"_Of course I talked!" _The voice was coming from the fox while it glared at them. _"I am a shikigami"_

"That explains why you helped in that battle" Lin started while kneeling down in front of the fox. "You were summoned, correct?"

"_Lady Isamu was right, you are very smart." _The fox nodded.

"Isamu?" Mai stepped towards the fox. "Who's Isamu?" The small fox sighed.

"_She was my master" _the fox turned to Ruth. _"Ruth is lady Isamu's reincarnation and Randy is master Ichiro's reincarnation." _The fox walked over to Ruth and nudged her side.

"Stop Randy…" The brunette mumbled. "…I'm tired… Go away…" The small fox growled once again.

"_I'm not that baka!" _The fox yelled thus waking Ruth up. Ruth looked sleepily at the fox.

"…The Hell…?" She looked at the shikigami.

"_I'm your Shikigami!" _The fox yelled again. _"My name is Kaiyo" _

"Yeah, she mentioned you" Ruth said while pointing at Kaiyo. "You're supposed to protect me, right?"

"_I see lady Isamu already explained her plan to you" _Ruth nodded. Randy then woke up.

"Why is there a talking fox?" Randy asked.

"_I'm your sister's shikigami!" _Kaiyo jumped on his head and glared at him. He just pulled her off of him and put her on the ground. _"I guess I should explain what happened way back when"_

"Please do" Naru replied.

"_Alright" _Kaiyo started. _"Long ago lady Isamu and master Ichiro came to this land to find peace. But master Ichiro turned on lady Isamu. You see when they were little, Isamu was the favorite of the two and their parents beat Ichiro. They had a great fight and in the end lady Isamu sacrificed her soul to seal Ichiro away. But despite all that she still loved her brother…" _

"That's so sad!" Mai said.

"Yeah" Ruth sighed. "Lady Isamu told me that I gained all of the powers of a priestess and that Randy gained all of Ichiro's powers, is that true?" Ruth asked the fox.

"_Yes it is" _Kaiyo replied. "_Lady Isamu also told me to watch over you and your brother to make sure that nothing happens" _

"Masako" Masako looked at Naru. "Do you sense anymore spirits?"

"No" Masako shook her head while Naru nodded.

"That means our job is done here" Everyone looked to him. "Come on, lets go get packed and we'll leave." Ruth's eyes widened.

"Y-you're leaving?" She stuttered.

"You didn't think we were staying here forever did you?" Monk asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's just that…" She paused for a moment. "You just got here only a few days ago and I've gotten use to all the chaos around here." She looked down. "Plus this town is infested with ghost and since I'm the only ghost hunter for miles around, I'll be swamped with work." Naru sighed and looked to Lin.

"What do you think we should do?" Naru asked him.

"Well you did say that we aren't getting much work around Japan, so maybe it would be for the best" Naru sighed. He looked to the other and they all nodded.

"Fine" Naru sighed once again. "We'll stay" Ruth smiled and promptly glomped him.

…

"YOU ARE NOT STAYING HERE!" Ruth yelled at her brother.

"Why not!" He asked her.

"Because we have to many people staying here already!" He gave her the puppy dog look and she sighed. "That's not fair…" He started to whimper like a puppy as well. "Fine" He started to cheer. "But you're sleeping on the couch!"

"Got it" He walked to the room where Ayako, Mai, and Masako stayed in. Ruth walked to the kitchen. She heard the girls yell for Randy to get out. Ruth sighed and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed the carton of milk and put it to her head.

"Oi…."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Victoria: Finally!**

**Vicky: For the record, Randy and Kaiyo were not planed.**

**Victoria: My hands just wrote it down.**

**Vicky: If you have an idea, don't be scared to tell us.**

**Victoria: Yeah, I'll need some ideas!**

**Vicky: So either PM us or leave a review with the idea!**

**Victoria: And tell us how good we did!**

**Vicky: But remember… Flames will be used to burn baby pandas…**

**Victoria: NO! NOT THE PANDAS! **


	3. A Stitched up Heart Part 1

A Stitched up Heart Part 1

**~I only own my OCs and ideas~**

…June 15th…

"_**It's alive! It's alive!" **_

"_What the Hell is this?"_ Kaiyo asked Randy.

"It's a movie about a guy creating a monster out of body parts he stole from graves." Randy replied while yawning. Currently Randy, Monk, Mai, and Kaiyo were watching _Frankenstein's Monster. _Kaiyo was curled up on Monk's lap and was very confused about the movie.

"_I don't get it"_ She cried out. _"What is the point of this movie?" _

"I don't know" Randy shrugged.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" They heard a voice ask behind them. They all turned around slowly to see a young woman with a green face… They all screamed. Mai grabbed onto Monk, Kaiyo puffed up her fur and clung to Monk, and Randy fell off of the couch. Ruth turned on the lights. They all sighed once they saw it was only Ruth.

"Dude, don't scare us like that!" Monk exclaimed. Ruth only sighed.

"I didn't mean to" She replied. Randy grabbed a chip and pulled it over her nose thus getting some on the chip. He popped the chip in his mouth and smiled.

"That tasted good" He smiled and dodged her fist. She grabbed a chip and did the same thing to her cheek and smiled.

"I'm getting better at this" She smiled broadly. "Well I'm going to bed" She smiled at them and walked to her room.

…Ruth's POV…

After cleaning my face off and getting ready for bed I walked into my room where I already saw Lin asleep on the cot. I crawled into my bed and pulled the cover up to my nose. A lot as happened in the last few weeks. Everyone went back to Japan for a week to get their stuff. Naru even brought back more equipment. Randy and I've been training with Kaiyo everyday to learn how to control our powers. Even Lin as been helping us. I've been passing out fliers all around town and still nothing, except the ones Naru doesn't want to do. I hope we get job soon…

…June 16th, 1:34 PM…

I sighed while I shoved another load of laundry into the washer. I walked out of the laundry room and plopped myself onto the couch. I was taking the day off from training to do some laundry… Biggest mistake of my life… Someone knocked at the door and I groaned. I walked over to the door and opened it. A man in his late twenties with messy brown hair and brown eyes stood on the other side.

"Um, is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" He asked me timidly. I nodded.

"Yes" I looked at him with a smile. "I'm taking you have a ghost problem?" He nodded slowly. "Then please come with me" I lead him into the living room. "Please take a seat while I go get my boss"

"Y-you mean you're not in charge?" He looked surprised.

"Well actually, I'm the head of the South Carolina branch" I explained. It was true, Naru hired me and I was the head of the South Carolina branch… Didn't I just say that? "But Kazuya Shibuya, the head of the company, is staying with me at the moment."

Once we got to the living room I went to get him some tea. When I got back I saw Naru and Lin already there. I put the tea on the table but no one touched it, so I pouted a little bit.

"So mister…" Naru looked to the man.

"Wood, James Wood" Naru nodded.

"So mister Wood" Naru started. "Why have you come here?"

"Well I believe that my father's house is haunted." He started. Naru nodded at him gesturing for him to continue. "Well lately a lot of the staff members have been going missing, inside the house. We've called in search parties but people from them have gone missing as well."

"Have you consulted the police?" Naru asked. I couldn't help but sigh, when he asks if they've brought the police into this then it means he doesn't want the case.

"Yes" Mr. Wood replied. Ok, now I'm curious…

"Well then-" Naru was cut off by Mr. Wood.

"Wait there's more!" He exclaimed. "M-my younger sister saw it" All eyes were on him at this point. "She had just caught her husband cheating and she was in her room crying. She said that someone walked into the room. When she asked them who they were they didn't say anything. She said that he laid on the bed next to her. The shadows had covered his face but he had on an old lab coat. According to her, he put an arm around her and brought her close to him and let her cry. She claims that he comforted her in her time of need and not to hurt him." Once he was done Naru stood up. "Will you do it?"

"Yes" Naru replied. "We will need three rooms set up and one room for our base" Naru took the man into HQ to get additional details, leaving me with Lin… That bastard!

"Let's load up the van" Lin said simply. I sighed and helped Lin load the van up.

…

Currently we were on the way to the mansion. Naru and Lin were in the van while I was stuck driving everyone else in my El Camino. I was driving, Randy was sitting shotgun, Mai, Masako, and Ayako sat in the backseat. Leaving Monk and John in the tailgate. Kaiyo was asleep in Randy's lap.

"Are we there yet?" Randy whined for the umpteenth time.

"We get there when we get there" I growled. The mansion finally came into view. Once we got pass security and parked we all got out gawking at the huge mansion. I sighed.

"Well it's official, I'm gonna get lost on the first day." Randy put an arm around my shoulders while laughing at the truth in the sentence. We met up with Naru and Lin, and walked inside.

"Welcome!" Mr. Wood welcomed us once we came inside. "I hope you don't mind, but we also hired another team of paranormal investigators."

"We don't mind at all" Naru informed.

"Well in that case" Mr. Wood started. "Let me introduce you to the other team"

He led us to a large dinning room. There was a huge dinning table with the other investigators sitting at it… Wait a minute! I did a double take to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me. Sadly they weren't. There sitting ant the table was my worst enemy and her team of idiots…

Kathleen sat at the head of the table with a scowl on her 'perfect' face. On her right were the jocks that I fought with… They both had brown spiky hair and brown eyes, they were twins. On her left was Steven… My ex-boyfriend… He had strawberry blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes… Bastard…

"Sir" I looked to Mr. Wood. "I'm sorry to tell you this but they're not investigators" I explained. "You hired two bakas who don't have personalities" Billy and Bob glared at me. "A home wrecking bitch" Kathleen also glared at me. "And an unreliable, no good, two-timing, son of a-"

"Ruth, I said I was sorry!" Steven yelled while standing up.

"SIT DOWN STEVEN!" I yelled at him. He sat down rather quickly and I smirked in victory. Randy started laughing at my madness, but stopped when I glared at him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Victoria: Short chapter, I know**

**Vicky: We are starting to get writer's block…**

**Victoria: But don't worry!**

**Vicky: We'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Victoria: But if you have ideas for this story please share them!**

**Vicky: R&R please!**

**Victoria: Reviews make us live and flames kill us! **


	4. A Stitched up Heart Part 2

A Stitched up Heart Part 2

**~I only own my OCs~**

I sat in between Steven and Lin… And Lin was holding my arm to make sure I didn't kill Steven… Mr. Wood was explaining to everyone about the ghost problem, but being the lazy nineteen year old I was, I didn't pay attention.

"Damn, it's cold in here" I muttered to myself. It was at this time someone put their arm around my shoulders… "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, STEVEN!" I yelled into his ear, thus making Steven fall out of his chair. I smirked in victory. I glared at my older brother, who was laughing at Steven.

"Well then…" Mr. Wood started when Steven fell out of his chair. "Let me show you around the house."

…

When we finally got back to our rooms I collapsed onto my bed. I had to share a room with Lin and Randy… Why? Because the universe is against me! Then again, Monk, Naru, and John had to share a room… But I'm a girl! I shouldn't have to share a room with those two! Sure Lin is ok but Randy will only do something stupid!

I sighed and got up. Kaiyo looked from her spot on Lin's bed.

"_And where do you think your going?" _Kaiyo asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat" I replied. Kaiyo just rolled her fox eyes.

"_Don't come crying to me if you get killed" _Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Don't worry" I replied. I walked out the door and to the kitchen.

They kicked me out of the kitchen and gave me an orange, an apple, a peach, and a lime. I sat in the dining room eating my fruit. Well except the lime… I don't like limes… Steven walked through the room and I got an idea. I grabbed my trusty lime and threw it at his head. He looked to me and I faked innocence.

"Did you just throw a lime at my head?" Steven asked me.

"No it wasn't me dear" I replied in a fake English accent (I'm not making fun of British people! It's from _Mrs. Doubtfire_!) "One of the kitchen staff ran in! Did you forget to tip them?" He stalked out of the room when I started laughing. "It was a run by fruiting!" I yelled.

…

I was lying on my bed wide awake. It was really late at night and I'm awake…Great. I was on my side with my legs slightly curled around the sleeping Kaiyo. Out of nowhere I herd Mai scream. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my baseball bat out of pure instinct. I ran to Masako's, Ayako's, and Mai's room with Kaiyo, Lin, and Randy behind me. I kicked the door open and ran in.

"What is it!" I yelled waving my bat around. "Who did what!" I saw Mai on her bed crying with Ayako and Masako with her. "Girl, whose ass am I kicking?" I asked softly.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her closer to me. Randy and Lin walked in with Kaiyo. Soon Monk, John, and Naru came in as well. Naru sat onto the bed and Mai instantly latched into him. My mind then clicked; Mai and Naru belong with each other!

"What happened, Mai?" Naru asked in a soft tone… almost a whisper…

"I-it was horrible" She barely got out. "He c-c-came to me with a k-knife a-a-a-a-and" She started sobbing into Naru's chest.

"Its okay" I rubbed her back. "We only wanted to what happened; you don't have to relive it"

"Get some sleep, Mai" Naru said in very soft tone…

"Come on Ruth" Randy started to pull me out of the room. "Let Mai get some sleep" We walked back to our room and went to sleep… I couldn't help but worry…

…

We all sat at base looking at the monitors. Nothing… There was absolutely nothing! Not even temperature changes! Hell, Masako already said there was no ghost! I sat next to Mai, who had Kaiyo in her lap, and sighed.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked Mai. She nodded.

"Yes" She replied. "I was taken to a room and was strapped to a metal table. I heard a voice stay 'I'm gonna start with your heart' and I woke up!"

"I think the 'voice' is talking about taking your heart out" I started. "And taking out his as well and putting your heart in his chest as a replacement." Everyone looked to me.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Randy asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm only spit balling" Out of nowhere Bill busted through the door. He was panting and had a panicked look on his face. "What the Hell?"

"Bobs missing" He told me in a panicked tone.

"What do you mean he's missing?" I asked him while getting up.

"We haven't seen him since last night" He explained. "He said he was going for a walk but he never came back!" Randy got up and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"We'll split up and look for him." Bill nodded at my brother. "You stay here with Mai and Ruth; you look tired."

"Wait a minute!" I walked over to Randy. "I'm not staying here!"

"Yes you are" Randy said quickly while running out the door. I sighed. I grabbed Bill by the arm and pulled him over to the monitors.

"Stay here while I go kill Randy." I commanded him.

…Normal POV…

Bill sighed while he pulled his legs to his chest. Mai looked at him.

"You're worried, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Well, yeah" He started. "He's my twin brother, I have to worry"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it between Kathleen and Ruth?" Bill sighed while resting his chin on his knees.

"It started when they were fourteen" He replied. "Bill and I were friends with Ruth and Kathleen did something unforgiveable; she ruined Ruth." Mai looked at Bill with curious eyes and he sighed once more. "Kathleen was always jealous of Ruth. Mostly because Ruth was the best with the Ouija board-"

"Wait, wait" Mai put her hands up. "Ouija boarding? Ruth did Ouija boards?"

"Well, yeah" Bill replied. "When we were going to Lincoln Academy, Ouija boarding was a big trend." Bill sighed at the memories of the good old days. "She was the best at it. Her and Randy use to go into the classrooms all the time and contact the dead."

"Didn't she know the risks?" Mai asked. Bill nodded.

"She did" He replied. "That's why she never did them alone and always took precautions. Back to the story… One day Steven, Bob, Ruth, Randy, and I were Ouija boarding and we thought that we had contacted the dead, but unfortunately Kathleen set everything up and spread rumors that Ruth was a fake. Soon after she convinced Bob and I to come to her side of the fight… I never wanted to hurt Ruth, but I had to, for Bob. Then Kathleen did the most unforgiveable thing ever" Bill sighed once more. "She-" He was interrupted by everyone coming back to base.

"Damn it Randy!" Ruth yelled while struggling in his arms. "Let me go!"

"No, if I let you go then you'll run off and most likely get killed" Randy snapped. "Normally I wouldn't hesitate but I promised mom that I wouldn't be the cause of your death. Besides I don't think any of us should be alone anymore." Naru nodded in agreement. Kathleen and Steven also walked in.

"From now on, everyone will have a partner to make sure no one else goes missing" Naru informed them. In the end these were the teams:

Lin & Ruth

Randy & Masako

Mai & Naru

John & Ayako

Monk & Kaiyo

…Ruth's POV…

I sighed while I flopped down on my bed. Kaiyo jumped up and onto my back.

"_Alright I'll bite, what's wrong?" _Kaiyo asked.

"Nothings wrong" I replied while sitting up. "I just don't see why I have to be partnered up with Lin."

"_What's wrong with it?" _Kaiyo asked while sitting in my lap. I sighed and started to stroke her.

"There's nothing wrong with it" I replied. "It's just that…" I looked over at the bathroom door. I heard the shower going meaning Lin was in there.

"_You have a crush on him, don't you?"_ Kaiyo looked up at me with a smug look. _"I'll take that surprised look as a yes" _

"You little…" I glared at her.

"_Don't worry, I won't tell him"_ She laughed. I picked her up and put her on Lin's bed. I walked over to the door. _"Where are you going?"_

"Don't worry, I'm just going to base to get my MP3 player" I replied while walking out the door.

…Normal POV…

Lin walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. His hair was still damp and he was wearing a pair of pajama pants. He noticed that Ruth was not in the room and looked at Kaiyo.

"Where's Ruth?" He asked the fox.

"_She went to base to get her MP3 playing" _Kaiyo replied.

"I'm going to make sure she's alright" Lin informed while walking out the door. Kaiyo sat on the bed with a smug look.

"_I wonder… If I were to lock them into a closet, would they admit their feelings?"_ She asked her self. She jumped off the bed to go find Monk.

…

Lin walked down the hallway when he sensed a presence behind him. He whipped around to come face to face with Kathleen.

"Well hello" She smiled seductively. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Looking for Ruth-"

"That crazy?" She pouted slightly. "You could do so much better"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confusedly.

"I mean you could pretend I was her…" She trailed off when she crashed her lips with his. He tried to pull back but she stomped her foot on his causing him to open his mouth in pain. She took the advantage and stuck her tongue into his mouth. (I have no idea what happens during a kiss because I haven't had my first kiss yet, so yeah…) Kathleen pulled back and smirked at him. She walked away into the night leaving Lin standing there stunned…

…

Ruth went to walk around the corner when she saw Lin and Kathleen kissing. Lin's back was to her and she could see Kathleen looking straight at her. Something inside of Ruth snapped and she ran in the direction she came in. She ran blindly for a good five minutes until her legs finally gave out on her. She fell onto her knees and held onto the corner of the hallway. Tears threatened to spill over but it never happened… A dark shadow loomed over her. Before she could react a hand put a cloth to her mouth. She tried to scream but she got sleepy and fell limp over the shadow's arm…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

R&R please!


	5. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	6. A Stitched up Heart Part 3

A Stitched up Heart Part 3

**~I only own the plot and my OCs~**

Lin stood in the hallway, frozen I shock. He didn't move an inch until Monk and Kaiyo walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Monk asked him. Lin just blinked and looked at him.

"I do believe I was almost raped." Lin replied. Monk just started at him while Kaiyo jumped up onto Monk's shoulder.

"_By the Ghost?" _Kaiyo asked. Lin just shook his head.

"It was Kathleen" Kaiyo and Monk looked at him surprised. "She tried to get me to be with her or something."

"_That bitch!" _Kaiyo barked. She paused for a minute. _"Wait a minute, you mean Ruth wasn't with you?"_ Lin shook his head and Kaiyo flipped out. _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." _The fox jumped down and ran to base. Monk and Lin fallowed. Once they got there they saw it was empty.

"Kaiyo, what's wrong?" Monk asked the panicked fox.

"_Ruth is not here!"_ Kaiyo barked. _"And she's not in our room!"_ This news sent Monk and Lin into a state of panic.

…Ruth's POV…

_A little girl with light brown hair and large blue eyes ran through a field of wild flowers. She had no shoes on as she ran. She giggled as she ran through the field. The sun was bright and the sky was blue. Dark clouds rolled in and covered the sun. The sky turned grey as the little girl stopped running. A loud crack of thunder made her flinched. The beautiful flowers withered up and died. Lightning lit the sky up and the girl turned to the mansion. _

"_Daddy!" The little girl yelled. She ran to the mansion. A man stood in front of the mansion. "Daddy!" _

"_Pepper!" The man yelled. The little girl ran to him but it seemed as if no matter how hard she ran he kept getting farther away. And then a woman walked out with a pistol and shot the man in the gut. The girl stopped and stared in horror at the scene in front of her. _

"_Daddy!" Tears soaked her face as she watched her mother shoot her father. The woman smiled evilly as she looked at the little girl and pointed the gun and her daughter…_

…

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't feel my leg and my arms were asleep. I tried to look around but I could not see anything but darkness. I could tell I was on a metal table.

"Looks like you're awake." I heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"A monster" The voice replied.

"You can't be that bad." I replied. "It's not like you're part of my family." I heard a small chuckle.

"You have a sense of humor, I see." He replied. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Who are you?" I snapped. "Show your self!"

"A little forceful, are you?" I him chuckle. "Fine, if you want to see me so bad." A light eliminated the room. I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness. "Open your eyes" I did as I was told. I saw a man with blue eyes and messy silver hair standing in front of me. He wore a t-shirt, jean, and an old lab coat. His body was covered with stitches and his skin had a grayish tint to it. He also had a pair of glasses that had a crack in the right lens. "Hideous aren't I?"

"Actually, besides the grey skin and stitches, you look pretty normal." I replied. I went to sit up but my arms gave out and fell back down, hard.

"Don't try that" He warned. "I used a sedative and it won't wear off for a while."

"Well, that's nice." I replied sarcastically. "And you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

"I used to be called Jasper, before I died." He replied.

"You're a ghost? You look very much alive to me." I informed while looking at him. He smirked and looked at me.

"I'm not a ghost. I already told you I'm a monster." He replied. I blinked and started laughing. He glared at me. "What's so funny?"

"You're no monster!" I replied while giggling. "You've got nothing on my family! At least half of me family have been to jail and back! Hell, half of them are still in jail!"

"Maybe I pick the wrong one." He muttered to himself while pinching his nose.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"Can you be serious for a minute?" He asked me. I nodded. "I guess I should start with my past. About fifty years ago I lived in this mansion with my wife and daughter. I was a very sick person. I always got sick and it was slowing killing me. I soon found out that most of my organs were going to give out any day. Sense I was a doctor, I decided to steal the organs of the dead. They only worked for short periods of times, so I had to keep on stealing them. One day I came home and caught my wife cheating on me. She pulled a gun and I ran to the porch. She shot me and my daughter, who was out in the field of wildflowers near my house. She left with most of her things. With what strength I had I went down to the basement, where we are now and where I did all my surgeries, and operated on myself. Once I was done I ran outside to my daughter, who was already dead. I buried her outside underneath the old oak tree…" He trailed off while gaped at him. He had been so much… I moved my hand to motion him over to me. He walked over to me.

"Lay down" I commanded. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't asked, just do it!" He did as he was told and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid there stunned for a while until he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you" I heard him whisper. And he turned into dust right beside me. I opened my green eyes and stared at the dust.

"Your welcome" I whispered. I felt tears run down my face and I smiled. "If you didn't kill anybody then who did?" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up with shaky legs. I looked around and found a container. I swept the dust into the container and put the lid back on. Now to find a way out…

…Normal POV…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'YOU LOST HER'?" Randy yelled at Lin.

"Just that" He replied.

…

Once Monk, John, and Naru pulled Randy off Lin they started to discuss what they were going to do.

"Kaiyo, can you sniff her out?" Naru asked.

"_What am I? Your trusty terrier?"_ Kaiyo asked. Nether the less she caught a scent and ran off. The others fallowed her. (Kathleen, Steven, and Bill were with them) Soon they came upon a door. After Randy, Bill, and Steven picked the lock the advanced forward. As they ran they ran into somebody.

"Who are you?" The man growled. The man had black hair and grey eyes.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Steven asked. The man pulled a knife.

"Naru…" Mai whimpered while clinging to Naru.

"It's ok…" He whispered.

"He's the one from my dream…" She whispered. The man laughed evilly.

"I'm going to cut all of your hearts out!" He yelled while running forward. Randy summoned his sword and ran forward as well.

"Where's my sister?" Randy demanded. The man growled as his knife clashed with Randy's blade.

"Don't know, but I do know where a cute brunette boy is." He laughed again. Bill looked over behind the man and saw something he wished he didn't see. There laid his brother, dead and covered in blood. Most of his organs were spilled on the ground. Bill growled.

"What did you do with my brother?" Bill screamed in fury. The man chuckled.

"I'll tell you this; He didn't die a virgin." The man laughed at Bill's horrified expression. Two blades pierced through the man's chest. Both of these blades were Ruth's blades.

"That's for killing and raping my friend, bastard!" She yelled as she pulled the blades out of his chest. The man's body fell onto the ground. Ruth kicked him in his little bits and he did nothing. She smirked. "Well that's one less murder in the world."

Randy and Ruth dismissed they're weapons. Bill fell to his knees. Ruth and Randy walked over to him. Ruth kneeled next to him and Randy rubbed his back. Ruth hugged Bill as he cried. John said a small prayer for Bob as did Monk and Ayako.

…

Ruth walked through a field of wildflowers, barefooted, with the container. She saw an old gravestone under the old oak tree. The polished rock said: Pepper, the best daughter in the world. She smiled as she dug a small hole next to it and put the container next to it. She pulled out a sharpie and wrote: "Jasper, a very brave man and a beloved father" Underneath the carved words.

"I know it's not much but…" She smiled to herself. She turned around and saw something that she would never forget. Jasper was standing next to Pepper in the field. They both smiled at her.

"Thank you, for returning my daddy!" Pepper giggled. They both disappeared. Ruth smiled and walked back to her car, where everyone was waiting for her.

"What were you doing out there?" Lin asked her. She smiled up at him. She hugged him and whispered:

"I'm sorry" She let go and he looked at her.

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing"

"You two are perfect for each other!" Kaiyo squealed while running from Ruth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review please! 


	7. A Blast From The Past Part 1

Blast from the Past Part 1

**~I only own my OCs… Damn~**

Ruth, Randy, and Steven walked into Ruth's home while dragging a depressed Bill. All four of them were wearing the same thing; a black T-shirt and black jeans. They walked into the living to see Monk and John.

"How was the funeral?" John asked. Ruth shrugged and sat onto the couch beside Monk.

"The usual" She replied. "Everybody was crying (besides Ruth, Randy, Steven, and Kathleen), once the eulogy was over Uncle Joe opened a bear, and everybody kept telling us that we were under dressed or something."

"Why didn't you dress up?" Monk asked.

"Because we made a pack that when one of us dies, the others just wear a black shirt and black jeans." Randy explained. Steven just sighed.

"And here I thought that we would all die when Ruth's aunt got out of jail." He sighed once again. Ruth stared at Steven for a full minute before jumping up.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" She yelled while pointing at him. He blinked.

"Our friend just died! I'm here because we're grieving!" He replied loudly. Ruth snorted.

"We're southern! We don't grieve!" She replied. "We get drunk and party!" She started to push Steven out of the room. "Besides, I'm still mad at you!"

"Can't you forgive me?" Steven begged. Ruth pushed him out the door and smirked while slamming the door in his face. "I still love you Ruth! I'm sorry!"

"Steven, what you are doing is called stalking and I don't feel like calling the police; I've called them too many times on my family!" Ruth stalked away into her room.

…

Ruth was in her room taking a nap when a boom woke her up. She ran into the kitchen to see a huge scorch mark and what was left of her stove. She dropped to her knees and started hyperventilating. Everyone ran into the kitchen to see what happened. They stared in shock while Ruth started to have a panic attack.

"Who did this?" Ruth asked in a high voice. Everyone whipped to glare at Randy who was hiding behind Lin. "Randy, what did you do?"

"Well" Randy started. "Bill wasn't feeling very good and thought that he would like some pizza, so I put one into the oven and I thought that it would cook better if I put it on high. But I guess-" Ruth tackled her brother and started to choke him. Lin quickly pulled her off Randy and held her to his chest while she let out a string of cusses.

"You bastard! How the hell am I going to pay for that? I'm going to kill you!" Ruth screamed while Lin just held her. Naru cleared his throat and Ruth whipped her head around to glare at him. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

"Well, we got a job and they asked for you and Randy personally." Naru explained. Ruth stopped and thought for a moment. "They also said that they hired Steven, Kathleen, and Bill already. And that they would pay us a good bit of money."

"I'll do it, if it pays for my stove." Ruth glared at Randy. "Who is it anyway?"

"A school called Lincoln Academy"

…

Randy, Lin, Monk, and John dragged Ruth through town. Lin and Randy were holding Ruth's Left leg while the other two held her right leg. She kept trying to grab onto stuff but it never held.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"No!" All four of them yelled. Ayako, Masako, Mai, Bill (Yes he was still with them), Kaiyo, and Naru just walked not too far behind.

Ruth screeched once they were on the campus of the school. As they passed by the flag pole, she grabbed it. The others went on ahead while Randy and Bill tried to get her to let go.

"Let me go you bastards!" She yelled.

"That's it!" Randy let go and ran to the baseball field while Bill still held onto Ruth. Randy returned with his old baseball bat and Ruth let go, knowing that Randy would hit her with it.

"I'm only doing it for the money." Ruth explained. She turned to Randy and smiled. "Hey Randy, didn't your date from last week say the same thing?"

…

Ruth ran through her old high-school with her brother, who was an ex-baseball player, chasing her with a baseball bat.

"It's good to be back." Bill muttered to himself while walking to the principal's office.

As the two siblings try to kill each other, a dark figure walked out of her office.

"Looks like you two are back!" She yelled while the two siblings turned in fear to see…

…

Bill walked into the principal's office to see Kathleen and Steven standing with everybody else. A man with grey hair sat behind a desk with a name plate that said "Mr. Benjamin Rogers".

"I see that some of my students fulfilled their dreams." Mr. Rogers said while smiling at Bill and Steven. "But you Kathleen? I thought you wanted to be a dancer."

"Well sir, while I'm going to a dance academy, I do this job for money until I graduate." She explained.

"Very well then, where are Randy and Ruth? I know very well that I asked for them as well."

"Here they are sir." They looked to the door to see a woman with red hair holding the two by their ears. "They were up to their shenanigans again."

"No we weren't!" Ruth cried. "Randy was trying to kill me with his baseball bat!"

"Well, Ruth implied that I slept with a hooker!" Randy accused.

"Enough!" The woman yelled. Ruth just squeaked while Randy winced at her voice.

"Déjà vu" Bill muttered. Mr. Rogers chuckled at the strange group.

"Miss Tiller, please let them go; they are here on business." Mr. Rogers chuckled again. Miss Tiller huffed but let them go.

"I still say it's just some pesky kids playing tricks." Miss Tiller retorted.

"Now Geneva, you and I both know that things like this can't be kids playing pranks." The principle replied.

"Sir, what is happening here?" Randy asked while edging away from Miss Tiller. Ruth just hid behind Lin and Monk.

"Yes, please explain." Naru said to Mr. Rogers.

"Well" He began. "I only know of a few reports but I know there are many more. But what I do know is that people are getting hurt, including our staff." He started to explain. "Multiple teachers have reported a disembodied hand knocking on their windows, windshields, and even on the classroom window." He stopped when Ruth raised her hand. "Yes Ruth?"

"Are sure that it wasn't the ghosts of teachers?" She asked.

"Positive" Miss Tiller replied.

"What do you mean Ruth?" John asked.

"Every year at least one teacher commits suicide." She replied cheerfully. "It's a curse on the school!"

"Why?" Ayako asked.

"Hell if we know!" Ruth replied.

"Anyway… Lately students have also said that a ghost dog has been attacking-" Mr. Rogers started to explain.

"Well, doesn't that sound familiar?" Monk interrupted.

"Yes, yes it does." Naru agreed.

"Wait I'm confused." Ruth stated.

"We cleaned out a storage room for you to use." Mr. Rogers informed. "We have told the students that they could come and talk to you with their stories."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

R&R please!


	8. A Blast from the Past Part 2

Blast from the Past Part 2

**~I only own the plot and my OCs~**

Ruth banged her head on the table, which she, Randy, Mai, and Lin were seated at. It was the end of the day and most of the students have gone home.

"Why must there be so much work?" Ruth yelled dramatically. Randy rolled his eyes and laid her head back down onto the table.

"Go back to killing your brain cells." Randy commanded.

"She's right though," Mai stated with a sigh. "I haven't seen this much activity in while." The conversation was interrupted by a scream.

"That came from the girl's locker room!" Ruth stated while standing up.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Randy replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled while running out the room.

All four of them ran down the hallway to the locker room. They opened the door and saw three rows of lockers knocked over and two girls on the ground with a dog standing over them. The dog was hairless almost; His tail had fluffy silver hair. He also had a ridged back, long whiskers, big ears, and long sharp teeth. Kaiyo ran in and glared at the dog.

"_Damn! This isn't a ghost!" _Kaiyo screeched, scaring the two girls more. _"How the hell did a Chupacabra get in here?"_

"Chupacabra!" Ruth screeched while tackling the strange animal to the ground. It whimpered under her weight and she looked at it. "Oh, did I hurt you?"

"_He was hurt to begin with." _Kaiyo replied. _"He came here looking for food and he was almost shot down by a hunter. I'm going to heal him."_

"And how are you going to that?" Randy asked while helping the two girls out of the room. "Ruth, get off that thing; you don't know where it's been."

"_I'll just turn into my human form." _Kaiyo replied with a small shrug.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a bright light. When the light faded they saw a woman standing where Kaiyo was. She had short white hair, vivid golden eyes, claws and fangs, pointed ears, and wore a white knee length dress.

"It feels good to be free!" Kaiyo stated while stretching. "Get off him Ruth! You're getting blood all over you!"

Ruth got up and was indeed covered in red blood. Kaiyo walked over to the fallen Chupacabra and kneeled down. She placed her hands over the gunshot wound and her hands started to glow blue. She pulled out a small bullet and finished healing the canine. She stood up and turned to the others.

"…Kaiyo is hot!" Randy yelled while trying to hug Kaiyo. Kaiyo kicked him in the jaw, thus knocking him out.

"Pervert." Kaiyo mumbled while Ruth laughed at Randy.

"Can we keep Chu?" Ruth asked.

"Chu? You named the Chupacabra?" Mai stared at Ruth like she had grown another head. Ruth nodded.

"He says that he's indebted to us." Kaiyo informed. "And that he never had a name before."

"I love him already!" Ruth squealed while hugging the cryptid. Lin and Monk ran in.

"What's going on?" Monk asked franticly.

"Are you ok?" Lin asked Ruth. She smiled and nodded.

"I found a Chupacabra!" She replied. "Ain't he cute?"

"No, no he's not." Naru replied while walking into the room with Masako, Ayako, and John.

"Who's the chick?" Monk asked while pointing to Kaiyo.

"I'm in my human form you baka!" Kaiyo yelled.

"…Kaiyo is hot!" Monk yelled and was kicked in the jaw.

"I'm getting tired of this crap." Kaiyo grumbled. Ayako and Ruth laughed at Monk. Chu licked Randy's face and Randy smiled.

"You are so hot…" Randy mumbled. He opened his eyes and screamed. "Son of a bitch! What the hell is that thing?"

"Chu is not amused." Kaiyo informed.

… Ruth's POV…

I walked around campus, bored out of my mind. What has happened in the last few days could be summed into three words. Scary. As. Hell.

A disembodied arm keeps knocking at the window at base and home. And I keep seeing this scary thing in my dreams… Kaiyo is still in her human form and has discovered sugar… (Insert shiver here)

As I walked I came upon an old well behind the school. I always knew it was here (Randy pushed me down it once; I took the bastard down with me). I looked down it and saw a child sitting there.

"Hey, are you alright?" I called out. I heard the child start to cry and I started to climb down the steps. "I'm coming to get you, alright?" I called out again.

I stepped down a little more and the child looked up at me. I gasped; its eyes were red and its smile was evil. It giggled and grabbed my ankle. I heard the steps make a creaking noise and looked. The screw had come loose and would fall at anytime. The child pulled on my ankle again and I screamed. I could tell my ankle was broken from the pain. The steps finally gave out and I screamed again.

"Ruth!" I felt someone grabbed my arm and I opened my eyes to see Lin. The child pulled once again and this time both, I and Lin fell to the ground. We landed hard on the ground, making me close my eyes from impact. I opened my eyes again to see that I was in Lin's arms.

I was about to say my thanks when I felt something pull my ankle again looked and saw the child pulling my ankle. I clung to Lin's shirt as the creature tried to pull me away. He held me tight and summoned his shikigami. I felt the thing let go and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I mumbled into his chest painfully.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head slightly.

"I'm pretty sure that the thing broke my ankle," I replied. "And I think I landed on my arm wrong." I sat me up and check it. I couldn't help whimper in pain.

"It's defiantly broken." Lin informed me softly. Without another word, he picked me up bridal style. "Is there another way out?"

"Yeah," I replied with a blush (Needless to say, I was thankful for the darkness). "Randy and I got stuck down here once and we found a pot-hole a few miles from here."

And he started walking. I soon got bored and started to doze off.

"Don't go falling asleep on me now." Lin said softly. "You need to tell me where to go."

"Uh-huh…" I mumbled while nuzzling my head into his chest. I steadied my breathing and started to drift off into sleep. Lin shook my arm lightly and I opened my eyes again. "What?"

"You need to stay awake," Lin informed. "Maybe we should take a break." I nodded slightly. He sat down against a wall, with me in his lap. I was still nuzzled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He kept an arm around my waist; to insure that I was steadied.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You already said that."

"I mean for saving my neck the first time we met." I explained. "I never thanked you for that."

He never got the chance to reply because at that moment something very weird happened. A woman ghost started to come through the ceiling. She hung there looking straight at us! She had blood red eyes and long black hair.

"Lin," I whimpered slightly.

"It's alright Ruth. I don't think it's going to hurt us." Lin reassured softly. Then the thing grew long claws and long teeth. "Well this isn't good."

We both stared at it as it started to hiss at us. We both heard loud barking and whipped out heads again to see Chu running to us. He barked at the ghost, making it disappear.

"Oh thank the lord for cryptids!" I cheered while Chu ran to me. I started to rub his head, where a fringe of hair was. Kaiyo and Randy ran towards us as well.

"Are you guys alright?" Kaiyo asked with concern while Randy grinned.

"Did we interrupt?" He asked slyly. I blushed and glared at him.

"No!" I almost yelled. "Kaiyo, can you heal my ankle and arm please?"

"Sure," She replied. "Lin, hold Ruth still; it might sting slightly."

She kneeled down and started to heal my arm first. She wasn't kidding about the sting; I was trying hard not to scream. When she moved to my ankle, I was practically clinging to Lin for dear life. Once she was done, she smiled.

"You're lucky that Chu caught your scent." Kaiyo informed. I hugged Chu's neck.

"I love Chu~!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: … Chu was unplanned! I did that because a voice in my head-

Vicky: Me!

Victoria: Yeah her, told me "wouldn't it be cool if we had a Chupacabra as a pet" and thus Chu was born!

Vicky: But everyone has their own little vision on what it looks like so we went with what we went with.

Victoria: If you have your own idea on what a Chupacabra would look like then please tell us!

Vicky: And we got all of the info we know about Chupacabra's Wikipedia.

Victoria: Review please!


	9. A Blast from the Past Part 3

A Blast from the Past Part 3

**~I only own my OCs and the plot~**

"I led the revolution in my bedroom; I set all the zippers free. We said "No more war, no more clothes, give me peace," Oh kiss me!" My idiot brother sang while walking into the base.

"Well that's nice to sing on a Sunday morning," I mumbled. "Great song though,"

"Oh be quiet!" Randy snapped at me. "You're the one that got me hooked on them!"

"Yeah, and?" I rolled my eyes. I was sitting at the table with Chu sitting next to me. I stroked Chu's silver fur on his head while he laid his on my lap. "Where the hell is everyone? I'm bored."

"I don't know," He replied. "We need to figure out this damned case, though. And hide all sugar from Kaiyo." He shivered slightly.

"… Hey Randy?" He looked to me. "What if this whole thing is a set up? I mean, this dangerous shit didn't start until Bob died. Maybe he's doing this?"

"… Ruth…" Randy growled. "Why the hell didn't you say so sooner? It all makes sense now! He said that he was going to haunt the shit out of us when he died! Damn it!"

"But how can we be sure?" I raised an eyebrow. "Really, how?"

"Ouija board?" He shrugged. "Maybe then we won't be so useless."

"Alright, I'll go find the Ouija board I hid in the science lab." I walked out of the room and returned moments later with my old Ouija board. "Go find the others while I set up the library."

…

"This is too dangerous!" Monk yelled at me and Randy. We both sat across from each other with the Ouija board in-between us. I looked up from my place on the floor and sighed.

"For the love of the story, we must do this," I snapped. "Kaiyo, make sure Chu is back."

"Got it!" She replied while she held onto Chu's light blue collar.

"Ready, Randy?" I smirked at my brother.

"Hell yeah!" He replied loudly.

We both set our hands onto the planchette and we began.

"Is there a spirit here?" I asked slowly. Our hands moved the planchette to "yes". Both me and my brother gulped and moved the planchette back. "Do you want to hurt us?" The planchette moved to "no". "Are you someone we know?" Yes. "Were you a friend?" Yes. "Why are you doing this?" The planchette spelled out "Revenge".

"Someone doesn't like us," Randy muttered. The planchette then spelled "Shut up". "Great, I'm getting lip from a ghost!"

"_Oh, will you just shut up? I swear that your sister should kill you!" _It was at that moment when Bob's ghost made itself visible. Everyone in the room jump and Chu started barking.

"'Sup?" I nodded my head to Bob. "Aren't you supposed to be in heaven?"

"_I have some unfinished business." _He sneered. _"I need to kill you both!"_

"Err, why?" I blinked while Randy readied his sword.

"_Because you two are the reason why I'm dead!"_ He yelled, shaking the room. _"If you two didn't take your sweet time, then I just might be alive!"_

"… He has a point," Steven pointed out and was hit in the head with a book. He grabbed his head in pain and glared at me. "Ow, damn it Ruth!"

"What are you bitching at me for?" I snapped. "I didn't do it,"

"Then who…"

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES IT WAS ME!" Bill screamed. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT! IF YOU DIDN'T GO AND CHEAT ON RUTH, THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! MAYBE MY TWIN WOULD BE ALIVE!" By the end of his speech he had little tears in the corner of his eyes. He ran out of the room and slammed the door. Bob stared at the door and turned to Ruth.

"_Did he get _more _emotional, after I died?" _Bob raised an eyebrow. Randy crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"He's upset because you died." Randy replied sadly. "You guys were best friends, so I'm not surprised."

"_Poor kid," _Bob sighed. _"I tell ya what, if Bill get's over my death before you two die, I'll move on. But until then, I'm going to stick around." _

"Just don't try to kill me," I replied while standing up.

"_No promises," _He replied with a shrug. I shook my head while sighing.

"I'm going to find Bill before he does something stupid," I explained while running out of the room.

I knew exactly where to find him; in the old abandoned school bus, in the woods behind the school. I ran through the forest until I came to the bus. It was old, it was rusted, and its door was hanging wide open. I quietly walked in to see Bill sitting on one of the seats. He had his legs drawn to his chest and his face was buried into his knees. His body shook with sobs while I sat next to him. I slid my arm around his shoulders and brought him close to my body.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't s-stand it," He sobbed. "I-I f-f-f-f-feel l-l-like a p-part of me died!"

"It's alright Bill," I reassured. "Just relax, alright?"

"I feel so alone Ruth," He whispered softly. "I need someone to be with me,"

"Don't worry; I'll be with you," I replied softly while resting my chin on his head. "So will Randy and you can even come stay with us if you feel lonely in that apartment of yours."

"Aren't you always complaining that there are too many living with you?" He looked up at me with a tear stained face. "And didn't you say that your stove blew up?"

"I tell you what," I chuckled slightly. "If you bring your stove with you, I'll let you sleep on the other couch."

"Alright," He nodded while he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "You got a deal,"

I smiled and we both got up and walked back to the school. We re-entered the library to see Chu chasing Bob around the room. It wouldn't be much of a problem if he was a normal sized dog but, he was a Chupacabra that was the size of a Great Dane. Let's just say, it's a good thing Bill is bringing his stove because he had to use our money to pay for the library.

...

"Damn it! Who stole my sugar?" Kaiyo screamed while running into the living room. Randy shrugged and I just turned the channel on the TV.

"Go ask Naru," I replied. "He seems to know everything, maybe he'll know." And with that Kaiyo stomped into HQ. I turned to Randy.

"Did you hide the evidence?" I asked quietly while he nodded.

"It is on a slow boat to China," He replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria: Crappy ending, I know.

Vicky: We haven't been able to type much because Victoria's mom keeps taking the laptop to work with her.

Victoria: *sigh* Sorry 'bout that…

Vicky: But on the bright side, we'll be introducing two new OCs.

Victoria: There are way too many OCs already but these two are special…

Vicky: We'll give two hints: One is cute and cuddly and the other is going to protect Ruth 'til the end!

Victoria: Y'all can guess as to what role these OCs will play in the story.

Vicky: And if you have any ideas, please share them!

Victoria: Review, please. 


	10. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
